dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Youth
Details *'Title:' 청춘시대 / Cheongchunsidae *'Also known as:' Hello, My Twenties! *'Formerly known as:' Belle Epoque *'Broadcast network:' JTBC Season 1 *'Genre:' Melodrama, comedy, romance, mystery *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jul-22 to 2016-Aug-27 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 20:30 *'Original Soundtrack:' Age of Youth OST Synopsis A story of five female college students with vastly different personalities, who share a house called the Belle Epoque. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Han Ye Ri as Yoon Jin Myung (28) *Han Seung Yeon as Jung Ye Eun (22) *Park Eun Bin as Song Ji Won (22) *Ryu Hwa Young as Kang Yi Na (24) *Park Hye Soo as Yoo Eun Jae (20) **Lee Na Yoon as child Eun Jae ;People around Belle Epoque *Yoon Park as Park Jae Wan (restaurant chef) *Choi Duk Moon as Oh Jong Kyu (Yi Na's confident) *Ji Il Joo as Go Doo Young (Ye Eun's boyfriend) *Shin Hyun Soo as Yoon Jong Yul (Eun Jae's senior) *Son Seung Won as Im Sung Min (Ji Won's college newspaper male friend) *Yoon Jong Hoon as Seo Dong Joo (Yi Na's friend / colleague) ;Others *Yoon Jin Sol as Jo Hyun Hee (restaurant waitress) *Min Sung Wook as restaurant manager (Jin Myung's boss) *Moon Sook (문숙) as landlady grandma cameo *Kim Hyo Jin (김효진) as Jin Myung's mother *Lee Kyung Shim as Eun Jae's mother *Kim Yong Hee (김용희) as Yi Na's dentist paramour *Han Jung Woo (한정우) as Yi Na's paramour *Song Ji Ho as Yi Na's rejected suitor *Ha Eun Sul (하은설) as Kyung Ah (Ye Eun's female friend) *Choi Bae Young (최배영) as Ye Eun's female friend *Yoon Yong Joon (윤용준) as Yool Bin (Eun Jae's first crush) *Tak Woo Suk (탁우석) *Park Byung Wook (박병욱) *Sul Chang Hee (설창희) *Kim Ryeo Eun (김려은) *Oh Hyo Jin (오효진) *Lee Na Hyun (이나현) *Jo Mi Nyeo *Kim Kyung Nam *Kim Joo Young (김주영) *Cha Bo Sung (차보성) *Park Bum Seo (박범서) *Kim Min Ji (김민지) *Park Joo Ri (박주리) *Han Se Hee (한세희) *Jung Joon Yong (정준용) *Oh Yoo Jin (오유진) *Jo Hyun Gun (조현건) *Ahn Soo Bin (안수빈) *Lee Doo Hwan (이두환) *Seo Byung Duk (서병덕) *Choi Jung Soon (최정순) *Yoo Hye Min (유혜민) *Kim Hee Yul (김희열) *Kim Bong Soo (김봉수) *Shin Seung Ho (신승호) *Kim Woo Jin (김우진) *Shin Jae Min (신재민) *Song Min Ah (송민아) *Kim Ji Yoon (김지윤) *Jang Tae Min *Lee Chae Kyung *Park Eun Young (박은영) *Lee Jae Eun *Yoon Hyun Chan (윤현찬) *Dong Hyun Bae (동현배) *Kim Sun Woo (김선우) *Son Chae Ho (손채호) *Lee Joo Hwan (이주환) *Han Tae Il *Lee Jin Mok (이진목) *Moon Ah Ram (문아람) *Hong Hee Won (홍희원) *Nam Moon Chul *Joey Albright Production Credits *'Production Company:' Dramahouse *'Director:' Lee Tae Gon, Kim Sang Ho (김상호) *'Screenwriter:' Park Yun Sun Episode Ratings See Age of Youth/Episode Ratings Notes *Sunny was first offered Song Ji Won role but later got replaced by Park Eun Bin. *This drama was originally plan for 16 episodes. However, after dicussion with another broadcast channel, it was reduced to 12 episodes. After that, due to few conditions that did not match, this drama was moved to JTBC instead, the writer tried to revised it again (into 16 episodes) but can't. Recognitions *'2016 1st Asia Artist Awards:' Rising Star Award (Park Hye Soo, Shin Hyun Soo) *'2016 9th Korea Drama Awards:' Hallyu Star Award (Han Seung Yeon) External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia Season 2 *'Genre:' Melodrama, comedy, romance *'Episodes:' 14 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Aug-25 to 2017-Oct-07 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Age of Youth 2 OST Synopsis One year since the first season, the girls welcome a new member to their house, who brought a mysterious letter she found that was addressed to Belle Epoque. How will this unexpected change influence their friendship? Cast ;Main Cast *Han Ye Ri as Yoon Jin Myung (29) *Han Seung Yeon as Jung Ye Eun (23) *Park Eun Bin as Song Ji Won (23) *Ji Woo as Yoo Eun Jae (21) *Choi Ah Ra as Jo Eun (21) ;People around Belle Epoque *Kim Min Suk as Seo Jang Hoon (landlord's nephew) * Lee Yoo Jin as Kwon Ho Chang (engineering student) *Shin Hyun Soo as Yoon Jong Yul (Eun Jae's ex-boyfriend) *Son Seung Won as Im Sung Min (Ji Won's college newspaper male friend) *Ahn Woo Yeon as Heimdal / Lee Jin Kwang (member of idol group Asgard) ;Others *Shin Se Hwi as Ahn Ye Ji (Jo Eun's friend) *Ha Eun Sul (하은설) as Han Yoo Kyung (Ye Eun's friend) *Choi Bae Young (최배영) as Song Kyung Ah (Ye Eun's friend) *Kim Ho Jung as Jo Eun's mother *Kim Hak Sun as Jo Eun's father *Kim Jung Young as Ji Won's mother *Nam Moon Chul as Ji Won's father *Lee Kan Hee as Ye Eun's mother *Hong Seo Joon (홍서준) as Ye Eun's father *Lee Kyung Shim as Eun Jae's mother *Seo Sang Won (서상원) as Eun Jae's stepfather *Yoon Yong Joon (윤용준) as Yool Bin (Eun Jae's first crush) *Kwon Soo Hyun (Jong Yul's friend) *Go Min Shi as Oh Ha Na (Ji Won's college newspaper junior) *Jo Byung Kyu as Jo Choong Hwan (Eun Jae's blind date) *Pentagon (펜타곤) as idol group Asgard *A.C.E (에이스) as idol group The Fifth Column *Lee Ji Ha as Kwon Ho Chang's mother *Yoon Kyung Ho as Moon Hyo Jin's boyfriend *Jung Dong Hwa *Kim Ye Ji *Jo Mi Nyeo ;Guests *Ryu Hwa Young as Kang Yi Na (25) *Kim Kwang Sik as serial killer (ep. 1) *Yoon Park as Park Jae Wan (Jin Myung's boyfriend) *Ji Il Joo as Go Doo Young (Ye Eun's ex-boyfriend) *Choi Yoo Hwa as Moon Hyo Jin Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Tae Gon, Kim Sang Ho (김상호) *'Screenwriter:' Park Yun Sun Episode Ratings See Age of Youth 2/Episode Ratings Notes *Ji Woo replaces Park Hye Soo from season 1 to play Yoo Eun Jae. Park Hye Soo was unable to appear in season 2 due to scheduling conflicts with a movie shoot. *Filming began June 2017 and finished September 28th. *Onew, who had been cast in the role of Kwon Ho Chang, resigned from the show on Aug. 16. This action was precipitated by an incident that took place at a Gangnam nightclub, where he allegedly touched a female patron inappropriately, while highly intoxicated. Lee Yoo Jin was cast as his replacement. Recognitions *'2017 2nd Asia Artist Awards:' New Wave Award - Television Category (Shin Hyun Soo) External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:JTBC